


旧识【完结】

by junglewinterhot



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: HE完结了！与_@小甜饼好吃 讨论出来的脑洞……就是，如果加菲演了杰西编剧的话剧会怎么样。说好都要写，但是我先写了。写写发现可以分开放了，因为，越写越多。我在殷切地等她的文，哈哈。OOC不可避免。这个世界没有Anna。我写不了带Anna的。应该是HE吧……前路看不太清……【顶锅盖跑HE完结！！！！！





	1. Chapter 1

在定期登陆、清理旧邮箱的时候，Andrew发现一个九年前申请的邮箱里躺着一封带附件的邮件，邮件标题：你看看这怎么样。Andrew打开，邮件正文写着“我这边写了个剧本男二很适合你你要不要考虑一下就算不想演也看一下可能看了就想演了”，署名“Jesse”。

Andrew看了一下日期，十天以前。没有这位发过来的其他邮件。

Andrew慢慢地滑动手指，光标一点点靠近“下载”，另一只手敲打着桌面。他也不知道他自己在想什么。

突然，手机铃声响起，桌子被震得嗡嗡响。Andrew停了停，接了起来。是经纪人的。

“This is Andrew.”

“Andrew，Jesse Essenburg打电话给我，说有个话剧剧本想要你演。男二。”

“你看过剧本了吗？怎么样？很Woody Ellen？”

“不，Andrew。这个剧本非常Jesse，但一点也不Woody Ellen。这个剧本棒极了。你看看吧。”

“好，你发给我。”

Andrew挂了电话，登陆自己的常用邮箱。几分钟后，新邮件提示，Andrew把文件下载下来，直接在电脑上看。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

 

“This is...”

“是我。我看完了。剧本很好。”

“全看完了？结尾有个反转，很精彩，你看到了？”

“都看了。我想演这个。不过Jesse自己演吗？”

“他没说，不过我听说他没拉到多少投资。”

“这样啊。那我想想。”

“好，你想好告诉我。”

三十分钟后，Andrew给经纪人发了短信。“我接。你安排吧。”

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

几天之后，Andrew接到经纪人消息，为这个剧，制片要进行读词会，导演和所有演员到场读词、讨论，定下个基调。Andrew回复“收到”，并在那天提前二十分钟到达。

导演到了，制片到了。三人握手、寒暄，制片让Andrew先坐下休息，等其他人过来。Andrew挑了张离导演最近的椅子，掏出剧本又看了起来。他的台词已经用荧光笔标出，Andrew差不多都背下来了。

这个剧演员不多，布景道具也很简单，很标准的小剧场话剧配置。故事是讲一个中年人，做自己不喜欢的工作，但又不敢放弃现有的一切去追求自己的曾经的梦想。这时候，他年轻时的旧识找到他，想怂恿他一起实现年轻时的梦想，他因为梦想和旧识本人的诱惑答应了。当他辞职带好积蓄准备开始的时候，他发现这整个事件是个报复。他勉强找回了他原有的生活，但梦想破碎了。

题材不新，甚至可以说有点俗套，但剧本写得很好。节奏很棒，漂亮的句子很多但都和剧情、角色完美融合；铺垫于无形最后反转，非常精彩，像叙述性诡计一样。男一由Jesse来演，男二旧识由Andrew出演。平心而论，男二好演一些也更出彩，男一的角色Andrew自觉不太好驾驭。男二这个类型的角色Jesse演过不少，这次他演男一……可能有点挑战。Andrew想起自己被骂得很惨的父亲角色。还好这是话剧，男一压力没那么大。

Andrew把自己的台词看了一遍，又加了几句提示，其他演员也逐渐到齐。大家落座，互相问候，看到Andrew在看剧本就都把剧本拿了出来。导演和制片落座，编剧落座，读词会开始。

编剧，也就是Jesse，即男一，开始读台词。声情并茂，同时很克制。Andrew听着他读词，心里修正着他对男一这个人物的认知。第一场没有男二的戏，Andrew仔细听着几个角色的对话，记了几句。

第一场导演很满意。第二场开始，男二前来拜访。敲门、握手、寒暄、叙旧，两人你来我往，化学反应和相互给戏都足够。Andrew余光看到导演和制片放松而欣慰的微笑。恍然间他觉得自己回到了八年前。

台词结束。Andrew自我感觉良好，他看导演和制片对此也很满意。但看Jesse的表情，怎么有恨铁不成钢的意思。

“男二是男一的旧识，但近十年的时间，他们每年的交往仅限于圣诞节卡片。男二和男一这个时候是陌生人，这场戏是他们二十年来第一次对话。男二看不到第一场戏的内容，他了解男一是在第二场之后，不是第二场之前。”

“男二是来报复的。来报复之前，肯定要把该调查的调查清楚。”Andrew反驳。

“他能调查出什么？工作业绩平平，十几年没有升职，离婚，独居，孩子跟了妈妈和爸爸不亲，母亲嫌弃他，还想让他再婚？这些是能调查出来的。但是你刚才读的，是你看了第一场以后的。那是给观众看的，不是给男二看的。”

“我也是逐渐加深的。男二想设套把男一诓进去，肯定说一些应和男一的话才能——”

“不，Andrew，你理解错了。男二是诱骗不是迎合。男二没有迎合。”

“我说的是应和不是迎合。你说诱骗；诱骗不需要应和？”

“诱骗是让对方心甘情愿跟着你的思路走，跟着你走——”

“你以为男二是马扎那个杰克苏吗？这两个人只是平凡人——”

他语调升高，音量放大，Jesse一脸的紧张表情。靠。他说错话了。Jesse脸色惨白，再慢慢泛粉，然后这淡淡的粉色蔓延到了额头、脖子和耳朵。Andrew不知道自己什么样子。他只知道自己耳朵发烫。

导演发话，说两种思路听起来都可取，等排练的时候都试一下再讨论。现在进行第三场。

两人没说什么，大家也没说什么，读词会接着进行。第三场所有角色都在，第四场是反转加结局。都很顺利。最后，制片人宣布读词会大获成功，在旁边架着的吱嘎吱嘎的小摄像机也被导演助理关掉了。导演定下排练时间和地点，要求排练脱稿，下次排第三场。他特地叮嘱Andrew和Jesse把两种思路都设想一下，排练时可以讨论，下下次排练就要看效果了。

Andrew和Jesse点点头。导演表示，男一和男二的戏份两位演员如果方便可以私下切磋讨论。他笑着拍了拍Jesse的肩膀，说，编剧有编剧的想法，可演戏还是演员之间相互配合的。Jesse冲着导演笑笑，又冲着Andrew笑。

在Andrew意识到之前，他就回了Jesse一个大大的微笑，眼角、额头都有皱纹那种。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

回去以后，Andrew思考了很久，形成结论以后写了一封回复Jesse邮件的邮件。他想了想，又解释了一下这个邮箱他不常用，看到邮件还没下载文件就接到经纪人电话了。他随信附上常用邮箱，又建议Jesse把他关于男一男二的人设和思路发过来。

十分钟以后，发信邮箱收到新邮件，是Jesse的回复。“读词会上是我的错。我不该把自己当编剧的。你和我的戏，还是你和我一起磨合，演出来的效果会更好。我作为编剧的预设，就让我留在草稿上吧。你最近什么时候有空？”

Andrew回复：“后天全天没有安排。”

回复很快到了。“那后天早上9：00，在XX见。”

“好。”


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew还是提前到了。正好早上他想走一走，就乘了地铁再步行到约好的地点。这是一家咖啡很好喝的茶馆，Andrew之前来过。Andrew一进门，发现Jesse坐在一张大桌子旁边，塞着耳机看着手机。Andrew走过去，坐下拿出剧本。

Jesse笑了，一脸无奈。他把耳机摘下来，也把剧本拿了出来。两人连寒暄都省了，直接进入主题，讨论起剧中人物的感情关系和进展。

Andrew和Jesse讨论得非常顺利，甚至可以说太顺利了。一方说了自己观点，另一方争论，刚说两句对方就被说服了，但反对这方马上又同意对方原来的观点了。大方向的共识不用争论，细节上的点两人立场反转无数次，都迷茫了。Andrew提议两人先停下缓缓，Jesse同意。Jesse想把耳机戴上，发现自己和Andrew面前的桌子上空空如也。

靠。我们在一家茶馆，坐了几个小时，没点任何东西。

Jesse直接冲向吧台，把Andrew吓了一跳。Andrew看着他点单，询问，确认，再从兜里掏出钱夹付账。他转回来坐下，冲Andrew笑笑，戴上耳机看向手机。Andrew见状也把注意力转回自己手里的剧本，补充笔记。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

饮料和餐点很快就上来了。年轻的服务生端着一个大托盘，把Jesse点的一次送齐。一壶茶配两个小茶杯，一杯黑咖啡，一杯柠檬水，两份松饼配糖浆。服务生给两人倒了茶，拿着托盘回到柜台。Jesse把松饼和黑咖啡还有茶杯摆到Andrew面前，不好意思地说：“我不记得你喜欢喝什么咖啡了。”

Andrew回答没关系，就着黑咖啡喝了起来。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

“我以为你会演男二。咖啡公社我看了，你的角色和男二很像。”黑咖啡喝了一半，Andrew边给松饼浇糖浆边说。这不是询问，只是闲聊。

“我也不想总演一个类型的。男一那个角色很不错。”Jesse边说边戳着柠檬。

“那你怎么想到我的？甚至连试戏都没有。经纪人给我打电话让我直接去读词会的时候我吓了一跳。”

“我给导演看了你演的那个单身父亲。他觉得OK，足够了。”

Andrew揉了揉头发。“那部电影我演得不好啊。”

“演得可以了，长得不像。形象上再沧桑一些就好了，我猜是导演还想靠你这张脸拉票房没想到得不偿失。我看的时候只觉得，那个男的怎么可能悲惨到那个程度，任何人都愿意为那张脸买单的。”

“Jesse，谢谢你的评价，不过这不好笑也不是赞美。”

半晌无言。过了一会儿，对面传来了含糊不清嘟嘟囔囔的声音。“我看了钢锯岭。很好。电影很好你也很好。”Andrew抬头看Jesse，Jesse正把最后一口松饼用茶水送下去。“沉默我看了预告片，很不错。等上映了我回去看。”

Andrew无奈地笑了。“谢谢你Jesse。”

两人慢慢把东西吃完。吃完，收拾完桌子，两人接着讨论剧本。讨论中两人发现对于细节的表现已经无法讨论了，无数种方式无数条岔路都可以殊途同归。最后两人决定放弃，看排练反馈再说，具体取舍看导演意见。

天色将晚，两人留下小费离开茶馆。谁也没提晚饭的事，两人在路口告别，Andrew坐地铁回去，Jesse叫了辆出租。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

排练非常顺利。第一次是所有人到齐的大排练，大家一起磨合。磨合了几天以后，其他人休息两天，Andrew和Jesse两人专门排练一次。两人演第二场戏，中途导演拍手叫停。

“男一和男二在这个时间点上不熟。两人都在试探对方。你俩尝试放空，不要想该怎么反应，就是曾经的好友多年未见，自然一些。”

曾经的好友多年未见……这都不需要演。Andrew腹诽，乖巧地点头，和Jesse一起把第二场再演一遍。

这次导演非常满意。他们又排练了两遍，导演指出了Andrew和Jesse对于年龄方面表演的误差，两人很快修正了过来。第五遍结束，导演宣布今天到此为止，排练圆满成功，后天所有人一起排练。

Andrew和Jesse也有点累了。这场戏，或者说这个剧本，动作不大但要求神经紧张。两人的角色戏里一直猜测对方，排练的时候也要把这种猜测表现出来。所以出排练场以后，两人道别，拥抱一下，就各自回家休息了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

接下来的两周排练里，导演花大力气指导最后一场反转的戏。

反转之前，男一为了追寻自己的梦想，已经和自己的母亲、前妻、老板吵翻了。他愤而辞职，愤而与母亲断绝关系，并且因为无法支付抚养费他见不到自己的孩子。每一次，男二都站在他这一边，为他说话，替他解决难题。男二逐渐获得了他的信任，他幻想着和男二一起实现自己的梦想。

但是男二，在男一打包好行李要和他走的时候，告诉他没有梦想要去实现。一切都是骗他的，因为男一当年毁了他的一切。男一茫然地听着男二的控诉，发现他记不清那件事了，他没想到那件事给别人造成那么大的影响。他想道歉，但男二说完了以后就离开了。他颓然地坐下，开始给他老板打电话，请求老板让他回去。

结束。

这种戛然而止确实是Jesse的风格。这场戏两人的态度是由两人和其他人的关系牵引的，所以所有人都在场观看排练。一场演完，所有人都一脸微妙，包括导演和过来看情况的经纪人。

Andrew不知道发生了什么，他等着导演及大家的评论和建议。他瞅瞅这个，又瞅瞅那个，最后饰演男一妈妈但实际上年龄比Jesse小的女演员说出了大家的感想：“现在确实流行so-gay-but-not-gay的人物关系，是吧？”

“那么明显？”问话的是Jesse，他正拿纸巾擦自己的眼泪。

所有人都点头。有笑着看他们的导演，有看着地板的演员，还有一脸高深莫测的经纪人。

“这好啊，这剧会很受欢迎的。”Andrew笑着，轻巧地揭过这个话题。Jesse耸肩，导演招呼所有人，以刚刚的第五场为蓝本，把第四场排一遍。

排练结束，大家说了再见，经纪人开车把Andrew送回去。到了目的地，经纪人把车停下，拔下钥匙，一脸严肃地问Andrew：“你觉得怎么样，还好吗？”

Andrew温和地回应：“我没事。”

经纪人转过身，看着他：“你还记得他当时……你跟我说过的情况？”

Andrew看着经纪人的眼睛。“我都记得。我知道分寸。别担心，这个我能处理。”

“好。”经纪人转回身去打开车门，Andrew也开门下车，经纪人送他到公寓门口。在门口，经纪人一脸担忧地问他：“Andrew，我需要你告诉我：你还爱他吗？”

Andrew闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。他看向经纪人的眼睛，坦然又镇定：“不，我想。不。不过我不知道别的。我还是很欣赏他。”

经纪人点点头。她叹了口气，捏了捏Andrew的肩膀，和他拥抱，然后离开了。

Andrew看她离开，然后刷卡上楼。他没说谎，他现在不再爱Jesse了。但是他不知道以后。

毕竟，Andrew绝望地发现，自己对Jesse的欣赏，那些当年让自己无法自拔爱上Jesse的，他自己还有Jesse的特质，一样没变。

太TM操蛋了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下无任何事实基础，全部脑补。

话剧顺利演出，反响很好，评价不错。部分观众是外百老汇和百老汇话剧的拥趸，很喜欢这部剧表现出的高超演技、紧凑节奏和精妙台词；部分观众是两位主演的影迷，一致认为两人的表演比大屏幕更有张力更迷人（“看不到脸太遗憾了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我要三刷买第一排！“）。戏剧评论对剧本的评价很高，有一篇还把Jesse以前的剧本和这次做了对比，称赞Jesse进步很大。各篇评论均提到了男一男二之间的张力，具体评价不一，有的认为这是加分项也足够吸引观众，有的认为这纯粹画蛇添足哗众取宠。但普遍评论都认为，这部剧非常优秀，有提名甚至角逐托尼奖的实力云云。

Andrew看着评论杂志，暗暗佩服制片人的能量。这部剧前期并未被人看好，投资也没多少，甚至迫使编剧亲身上阵当演员。在读词会以后，Jesse就彻底放弃了编剧视角，甚至连男一前妻的演员问他前妻究竟在想什么的时候Jesse也避而不答，还是Andrew接过了问题，最后由导演定下来的。Andrew向Jesse提过，说他没必要这么严格，毕竟编剧知道自己写出的剧本的点和线；但Jesse摇头：“演员和导演已经拥有上帝视角了。我不能再有上帝的上帝的视角。那我就不是编剧，我也当不了演员了。”

这话也没错。

总之，第一轮演出大获成功。制片告诉他们，他已经和剧院讨论第二轮演出相关事宜，他也在和别的剧院谈巡演。这就涉及到一个问题：各位演员是否参加第二轮演出。制片让各位演员考虑一下，第一轮结束以后给个答案。

说是各位演员，但主要是Andrew和Jesse。经纪人告诉Andrew，接下来的电影邀约都不太好，好的那几个，档期都在第二年。所以经纪人建议，如果不是非常反感，可以考虑演第二轮，也是磨炼演技的好机会。

Andrew并不反感，甚至可以说他很喜欢。所以他同意续演第二轮并在其他剧院巡演，经纪人回了他一个“OK”。

大家都没有明说，但谁演谁不演大家也都知道了。前妻不演了，她因为这个剧接到了另一个话剧的邀约，她要去演新剧。妈妈还演，儿子也接着来，老板的声音要换。Jesse还演，导演笑着说“基情组合继续。”

第一轮最后一场结束，剧组全员开了party。这是Jesse和Andrew几个月以来第一次，见面没有讨论剧情。两人喝着啤酒，缓慢地交谈，讨论着最近看了什么电影、接下来有什么计划各自片场的趣事这类安全的问题。本来以为这个晚上就这么过去了，但Jesse问了一个完全不属于安全区域的话题。

“你跟Emma Stone分手了？”

Andrew把酒瓶放下了。“是的。我太急了。”

“真挺遗憾的。我、我的意思是，你和他在一起很开心，特别开心。”Jesse抓着他的酒瓶子。

“是啊。但是没办法。”Andrew浅浅笑着，灌了一口啤酒。

Jesse什么也没说。他也跟着灌酒。

“你呢？你和Mia怎么样了？”

“分手了。”Jesse苦笑，“别说出去，我们打算再过几个月公布。配合她的宣传期。”

“你俩怎么回事？”Andrew问。

“就是……不是一路人吧。”Jesse迟疑了一下，“很快就没感觉了。”

Andrew挑了挑眉，拿自己的酒瓶碰了Jesse的酒瓶。Jesse笑了，两人碰杯。话题又回到了了安全区域，Jesse绘声绘色地讲述Mia给自己讲过的爱丽丝剧组的趣事。

第二天清晨，Andrew迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候，他想起了昨天的对话。他不知道昨天他们怎么了。确切地说，他不知道昨天Jesse怎么了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

当年告白的是Andrew。他发现自己被Jesse吸引，又确定Jesse也喜欢他，就在某个party上就着酒精告诉Jesse他爱他。他以为Jesse早就看出来了，事实也确实如此，但他没想到Jesse的反应。恐慌、退缩、无奈、遗憾……都在那一秒的表情里尽览无余。之后Jesse想开玩笑把这句话揭过去，Andrew确定他尝试了，但他失败了；他只能用那种表情看着Andrew。Andrew明白了，他用力拍拍Jesse的肩膀，告诉他“没关系”。那天晚上他多喝了几瓶，回去就吐了。宣传期他放飞自我，但还好，两人相处非常自然，没有人怀疑。宣传期后两人直接断了联系，Andrew认为Jesse会觉得尴尬，他自己也觉得尴尬，毕竟是关系很好的同性的告白，没有心理准备也很正常。不过既然说了，就要承受后果：他错估了Jesse的心理状态，那就只能和他老死不相往来。

但是现在，Jesse这是怎么回事？想修复关系？能和Jesse做回朋友固然很好，可是……让Andrew爱上Jesse的那些特质，Andrew没变，Jesse也没变。Jesse想要Andrew的友谊，但Andrew不知道他能不能给得了。他也不清楚他能不能甘心。

怎么这么多年自己就没什么长进。在他眼中Jesse还是光芒万丈。Andrew闷闷地把自己埋进枕头，打算再闷半个小时再去健身。

十分钟后，Andrew翻身起床。睡不着了。

我很想念他。但是我会不会再次越界？那样太伤人了，伤了Jesse也伤了我。我该怎么办。我能怎么办。

Damn Jesse。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这种感情模式是我脑补的……太那个啥了……将就看吧……

第一轮与第二轮之间有三个月的空档。Andrew用这段时间休息，游玩，健身，阅读，社交。他参与试镜，争取明年的电影，上杂志，谈代言。这些对他来说都不是问题。日子过得很滋润。

 

Jesse约了他四次。第一次约吃饭，Andrew拒绝了。第二次约逛博物馆，Andrew说自己刚去过。第三次约艺术展，Andrew说自己对办公室艺术不感兴趣。到第四次，Jesse约他看他心仪的话剧，还给他看了第五排最中间位置的话剧票，Andrew动摇了。这场话剧他不是买不到票，但是……毕竟是第四次了，话剧也不错。他犹豫了一下，给经纪人打电话报备，经纪人觉得既然目前没有什么曝光行程，那有几张粉丝照也不错，但叮嘱他看完就离开，不要和Jesse去别的地方。

 

Andrew答应了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

话剧很棒。第五排也是剧院的最佳位置。剧院的温度很合适，他把外套垫在椅子上，缩着看着舞台（后排的观众礼貌地请他第一点因为看不到了，他答应了）。微微向他侧身的Jesse很棒，Jesse恰到好处的轻笑声很棒，Jesse的呼吸声很棒。Andrew觉得自己被幸福的空气包围着，他很兴奋又很疲倦，想在这这闲适且温柔的氛围下缓缓睡去。

 

Andrew一惊。大意了。这不是保护蚕的茧，这是台风眼。况且，春风无意，流水无情，他早就知道了。

 

接下来的时间里，Andrew打起精神看剧，努力不让自己再注意到Jesse。

 

话剧结束以后，Andrew和Jesse被眼尖的粉丝认了出来，他们在剧院外合影。Andrew拒绝了和Jesse一起与粉丝合影的要求，只能单人合影。他微笑着做自己的工作，心想他和Jesse肯定被偷拍合照了。要是tumblr推特还有Instagram疯了，公关会不会对着他和经纪人发飙。

 

这一波散去，Andrew要乘地铁，Jesse说送他到地铁站，Andrew说不用但Jesse坚持，Andrew也没法说什么。他还记得刚刚在剧院里他差点掉进去的绮丽幻想，他提醒自己上次吐得很惨心情糟了几个月。Andrew没心情聊天，Jesse也没说什么，过了几个路口转了几个弯，一直神思不属的Andrew发现Jesse靠得肩并肩了。他不动声色地往外边走了一点点。

 

Jesse跟了一步。Andrew一股火直冲天灵盖，他又往外走了一步，站定瞪着Jesse。

 

Jesse的脸上又出现了五光十色的表情，但这次，Andrew没心情善解人意。他对Jesse冷冰冰扔了一句：“说话。”

 

Jesse的喉结动了一下，脸上的表情更加异彩纷呈。Andrew不知道Jesse是在找词还是在找勇气，他还冷着脸盯着他。Jesse开口，一反常态地一词一卡顿：“我想和你做朋友。”

 

FXXKdjajj%$#HELLdlajdh^SHXT%flask*&NO^edfsl@DAMN#$fsfejk。Andrew脑子里飘过无数句大尺度脏话。他憋着气，眉心皱了起来：“我们是啊。你怎么认为不是？”

 

表情配错了。Andrew觉得自己该配个“如沐春风笑”，而不是一脸被气到的表情。他尝试调整，结果真的调整成功了，露出了一个“天真烂漫笑”，吓得Jesse往后退了半步。Andrew笑出了声，太搞笑了，从没见过Jesse这样，还是被他吓的。他越笑越大声，Jesse的表情越来越惊恐，还有满脸的不知所措。

 

Andrew笑到咳嗽气喘才平静下来。旁边的Jesse一脸生无可恋。Andrew斜着眼睛看着他：“回答问题啊。怎么不是朋友了？”

 

Jesse又开始眼珠乱转。张嘴又闭上几次以后，他说：“是朋友，我们是朋友。地铁站到了，晚安，我打车回去了。二轮排练见……”

 

话没说完，Andrew踹了Jesse一脚：“少TM莫名其妙，把话说清楚。不说清楚以后就不用联系了，我让经纪人把你拉黑。”

 

Jesse的表情让Andrew觉得自己在欺负他。但是不行，不能心软。今天天时地利有这么个机会，要是就这么过去了，他和Jesse真要老死不相往来了。

 

Jesse深吸一口气，然后开口。“那天，你跟我说你爱我的那天，我当时懵了。我知道你喜欢我，但是我没想到你能告白。”他偷看Andrew一眼，“我没想到你那么喜欢我。”

 

Andrew面无表情。

 

“我之前没想过这个问题。我的意思是，我没想到过你会和我告白，所以没想过我该怎么办。你说完以后我想了三天，但是三天以后我想联系你联系不上了。再后来，就是你演话剧，再后来你接了蜘蛛侠，然后就是你和Emma。我看你很开心，我也觉得没有和你解释的必要了。”

 

Andrew还是面无表情。

 

“后来我认识了Mia。然后我们分手了。再然后我写剧本的时候想起你，写了这个角色。本来我剧本卖出去就不管了，但是制片人告诉我说投资不够让我考虑出演。我就想，那就试试联系你吧，毕竟要是别人我可能演不到我最好的水平。我也想见到你。”

 

Andrew眯着眼睛看着Jesse。

 

“见到你之后，我感觉你对我态度和以前不一样，但是有些感觉很熟悉。我就想和你拉近距离，想知道你的想法。”

 

“所以？你尝试看看能不能行，不行就继续原来的状态？”Andrew心平气和地问。

 

“不不不！”Jesse似乎对这种陷阱有很强的洞察力，“我希望能和你恢复到我可以说我之前答案的程度。我想到那种程度。我就是怕你直接不联系了。”

 

上帝啊。Andrew心里画着十字：请保佑我做出正确的决定吧，阿门。他问出了Jesse想要他问的问题：“你之前想说什么？”

 

Jesse答得飞快：“我想说，‘那我们约会试试看吧，我觉得我也爱你’。”

 

“那现在呢？”

 

“我们约会吧，我爱你。”

 

上帝啊。这比我想象的好多了。

 

请保佑我们，能让这样的感情不在消逝以前夭折吧。

 

“那今天这是约会吗？”

 

Jesse眼睛里带着光。“是。”

 

Andrew微笑着，问他：“那下次约会什么时候？”

 

Jesse喜形于色。“都可以，随意，我最近没什么事情时间我可以自己安排。你喜欢什么？或者你想要做什么带着我？我都……”

 

Andrew没让他把话说完。他抱住了Jesse。Jesse把头埋在Andrew脖子那里，大口吸气。


	5. Chapter 5

在那个被他们事后追认为“初次约会”的晚上，他们就只是约了个会，而已。

Jesse贴着Andrew脖子根吸气，一直没停，搞得Andrew觉得他犯了哮喘（“他有哮喘吗？我不记得他有啊？”）。他边拍Jesse的背给他顺气边问他是不是不舒服，Jesse抓着Andrew的背又摇了摇头，鼻尖蹭着Andrew脖子与肩膀交界处的皮肤。Andrew感受到了逐渐升高的热度，他笑着揉Jesse的卷毛。

Jesse把Andrew送上地铁，Andrew直到到家都是晕乎乎的，跟喝酒了一样。入睡之前，Andrew觉得自己忘了什么，但在想起来之前他就睡着了。

第二天，Andrew惬意地醒来，感觉有点奇怪，自己怎么心情这么好。然后他想起昨天他答应和Jesse约会，又想起经纪人对他的叮嘱。

靠。完了。

长痛不如短痛，Andrew拨通了经纪人的电话。他开了公放，把手机举得远远的。

经纪人应该是被他的电话吵醒的，但她极其专业地没有把困意留在声音里。她问Andrew有什么事，Andrew把事情说了。电话一阵沉默，Andrew确定经纪人彻底醒了。

“你之前跟我说，你和他只是去看话剧。只是一场话剧，两个小时，而已。”

“现在你跟我说，这两个小时以后，你们睡了。”

“没有！我们没有睡！我们只是说，可以再约一次会……我也没说我们睡了啊。”Andrew辩解，也很困惑。

经纪人抓住了一个华点。“第二次约会，哈？你可没说话剧是约会。听着，Andrew，我不管你的私生活，不搞出病来你想睡谁睡谁，可你得让我知道，你不能瞒着我——”

“我没有！我没有骗你！”Andrew也急了，“第一次约会是追认的，在我们决定有时间约第二次以后。我没瞒着你，我也不知道我和他昨天能聊开！”

电话那边一片死寂。

“你恋爱了。”经纪人似乎在酝酿着什么，“你和Jesse Eisenburg恋爱了。”

Andrew没领会到电话另一端经纪人的情绪，他很开心经纪人终于听懂了他的意思。“是的，我们决定交往试试看，从约会开始。昨天算是第一次，下周计划第二次，我们没那么快——”

“我宁可你们打炮！只是上床！用完一盒套子都没关系，我能给你收拾残局！”经纪人突然火山爆发，吓得Andrew噤声，“现在你告诉我，你和那个Jesse Eisenburg，谈恋爱！你不想在好莱坞混了吗！？你上次被折腾成什么样子你忘了吗？”

Andrew感觉自己被泼了冷水，还是两桶。他还没说话，经纪人反应过来了：“对不起Andrew，我不该这么说。我马上和公关联系，我也要和Eisenburg还有他的经纪人联系。具体怎么办可能要开会，但在那之前，你们两个注意一点。”

经纪人挂了电话，Andrew钻回被子里，突然不想起床了。

好心情也没了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

经纪人解决问题。如果不能解决问题，那就让问题不被发现。如果问题被发现了，那就让它不再成为问题。

目前Andrew和Jesse的团队都希望把事情保持在第二层。同时，关于第三层的预案，两边都提了好几个，正在讨论、磨合。

在这种情况下，两位主角能做的事情有限。Andrew的经纪人要他提意见，哪条不满提哪条。她说，这个事情需要你的反对意见，至少让我们知道你可能违反哪条。

Andrew回答：“所有。”

经纪人默默给他倒了一杯咖啡。Andrew被咖啡的香味吸引，经纪人看着他说：“蓝山。”

“对不起，我那天不该吼你。你恋爱了，这很好，我不该因为我的偏见骂你的男朋友。”经纪人顿了一下，“你这种情况，绝对不能公开，你知道的。十年之后不好说，十年以内不要想了。好好恋爱，享受人生吧。”

经纪人按了按Andrew的肩膀，离开他去和Jesse的经纪人寒暄。Jesse坐到他身边，很自然地环住他，让他靠到自己怀里。

两位的经纪人齐齐叹气，开始郑重其事地商议“怎样不被发现”。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

Jesse和Andrew先确认看话剧那天的告白拥抱黏黏糊糊没人看见，或者至少，没人拍下来传上网。无他，如果有人上传了，那他俩CP的tag早爆了。然后就是约会准则、相处准则，“不可以”占了绝大多数，包括但不限于“不可以在对方住所过夜、不可以在非宣传期出入同一家酒店同一个门、半年之内不可以出门约会超过两次。”还有，“绝对不可以户外亲昵”，终极目标“不可以被人发现”，最好“不被人怀疑。”

Jesse看了密密麻麻几页B5纸的准则，迅速将其分类为“绝对不可以”“不可以”和“公关介入”三类。他厚着脸皮问这三类是不是相当于“还行”“别做”“找揍”，一只靠垫飞过来砸在了他脸上。

不要作死惹毛和你关系很好的经纪人。好莱坞生存法则第314159条。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

争论了半天，最终敲定了长长的表单，在座的四人都知道执行起来基本就是扯。Jesse宣布他要和Andrew约会，半年以来唯一一次在外的约会。（“之前那次还没这些，你不能溯及既往。”Jesse说。）经纪人问他们去哪里，Jesse兴冲冲地说，去书店。

Andrew嘿嘿笑，耳朵红了。两位经纪人又面无表情。Jesse的经纪人挥挥手让他们赶紧走，Andrew的经纪人伸手摸了他衣服薄厚，又瞪了Jesse一眼。

这俩溜了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜和虐，已经完全不受我控制了。
> 
> 更新过少……下一更估计会写一件事，所以会长一些。

作为在好莱坞混的青年演员，Andrew和Jesse深知被迫出柜的后果。未成名的永陷泥潭；已成名的，你现在的位置就是你的玻璃天花板。所以两人只是看着对方，看着书架，看着书，讨论着书。Andrew谈到了自己明年可能接的电影，Jesse很开心地推荐相关领域的书。他引着Andrew到书店的相关区域，指给Andrew哪本比较好。当Jesse想把书拿下来放到Andrew手里时，Andrew代劳了。

Andrew很不好意思地对Jesse说，自己还没看《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》。Jesse挑了挑眉毛，在书店里走了好一阵才把书找到。他撕开一本书的塑封，翻了翻版权页，拿出圆珠笔在扉页上签了自己的名字。Jesse笑着，拿着这本书和Andrew手里的那本一起，跑到收银台付款。付款以后，他拽着Andrew走到书店偏僻处，掏出一根缎带很笨拙地在两本书上打了个结，双手拿着放到Andrew手里，羞涩地说：“礼物”。

Andrew笑得脸上的皱纹都开花了。他点点Jesse的手腕，让他先拿着书等等，又飞奔而去。很快，Andrew跑回来，拿着刚买的帆布袋，把两本书和缎带装了进去。

两人对视笑着，一前一后走出书店。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

两人逛书店的情形被拍下来传到网上，引起了迷妹迷弟的欢呼，造成小范围轰动。有一些粉丝坚持觉得这俩人有什么，但大多数人觉得这很正常，话剧演出一轮二轮间隙主演会面逛书店很正常。还有好事者跟了他们一段，发现这两个人一个上了公交一个上了地铁。这位跟踪者被粉丝半骂半夸了一通，整个粉圈定调在“终于同框了撒花跑圈啊啊啊啊”上。

既有曝光率和话题又不至于被人怀疑，还宣传了第二轮演出，一切在控制中。双方经纪人都给自己点了个赞。

二轮演出圆满结束，这部话剧的口碑被推到极致。托尼奖的最佳原创剧本提名没问题，最佳男主、最佳男配、最佳女主、最佳女配的提名都在争取中。成绩不错，导演、演员和经纪人都很开心。

话剧以后，就是日常了。谢天谢地Jesse和Andrew转年都有工作，项目还都不错。两位的经纪人和他们商量了一下，除了之前和Emma定下的计划继续，其他的暂时不开展。

除了必须避开所有人，约会也没法到外面去，两人的生活也没什么不同。

除了，总是有点不甘心。一点点。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道好莱坞惯常的两性道德观是什么样子。我也不知道这两位的两性道德观是什么样子。所以以下一切都是瞎写的。
> 
> 我已经放弃研究人物了……

恰逢国际电影节。这个城市的电影节举办时间不长，但专注于欧洲风格的艺术电影，有一些品味，也有与品味相对应的口碑和人气。来这里的人，除了谈生意、拉人脉，也来看看艺术电影，顺便显示一下自己的艺术修养。当然，也有真爱电影的人来这里享受他们的饕餮盛宴的，但就像厨师对于食物的鉴赏总会受到自己职业训练的干扰，能真正欣赏、喜爱并陶醉于电影的总是少数。

Andrew不知道自己算哪种。他爱表演，表演是他的生命，但对电影的喜爱更多是附带。电影是他逐渐了解以后喜爱上的事物，他和它关系很好。表演？他天天和它争斗，生命不息纷争不止。

他真不知道哪个是真爱。或者，哪种是真爱。

不过他到电影节的主要任务倒不是以上那些。他和Emma Stone 碰头，一起看一部都喜欢的电影，一起走在街上让狗仔拍照，两人一人拿着一杯咖啡走着聊天。

Emma知道他和Jesse的事情。她笑着问Andrew，真谈恋爱了相处愉快吗，Andrew笑得褶子都出来了，Emma挑起一边嘴角笑他像个傻瓜。拍完了需要的照片，Emma与Andrew拥抱告别，Emma祝他幸福，也摸摸他的脸，告诉他要记得爱自己。Andrew觉得Emma想太多，他笑着说自己不是电影里的Wardo，Emma握了握他的手，说“那就好”。

电影节上，以“考虑投资”为名，Andrew拎回来不少电影拷贝。英文字幕都做好了，他打算回家给Jesse献宝。

本来以为事先打过招呼要和Emma一起出通稿，Andrew觉得Jesse应该不会吃醋，不过以防万一他还是多要了一些拷贝回来。电影节的时候他忙得只给Jesse打了一个电话，临近午夜，带着酒精和放飞自我的气息，说了两句Jesse就让他醒酒睡觉去，挂了电话。上飞机之前Andrew给Jesse打电话没打通，反应过来一拍脑袋，凌晨四点啊！他赶紧发了短信道歉加问候，然后关了手机。

回到美国，Andrew和自己的团队交接核对，和自己的经纪人敲定自己当制作人的意向，看了一遍自己的通稿，又耽误了一天的时间。等到一切敲定终于可以上飞机回家了，Andrew困得半死不活还是硬撑着给Jesse发了一条短信，告诉他，自己要回家了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

从机场打车回家，放下东西喷点香水拎起装着拷贝的袋子，Andrew戴上帽子口罩从小区后门跑出去地铁跑到了Jesse家。他拿钥匙开了门，轻巧地走到客厅里。他不知道Jesse时不时混乱的生物钟进行到哪个阶段，他打算在客厅等一等。

他刚开灯坐下，书房门开了。

Jesse顶着一头即使以他自己作为标准也分外凌乱的卷毛，挂着大大的黑眼圈还有半脸的胡茬，瞪眼看着Andrew。书房的光更亮一些，Jesse看起来像通过传送门从未来回到现在。Andrew站起来想说点什么，却被一枚迅捷杰西弹撞到怀里，晃了几下才站稳。

Jesse又像他们最开始约会时那样，把鼻子埋在Andrew脖子根吸气，急急缓缓，缓缓急急。Andrew轻拍Jesse的背，安抚他。等Jesse缓过来，Andrew把他带到书房，问他怎么了。

Jesse低头沉默不语，还试图不动声色地遮挡电脑屏幕，被Andrew轻碰鼠标破解了。黑屏亮起，显示器上出现了Andrew和Emma的合照，就是前两天在电影节拍的。

Andrew觉得好笑，为了这吃醋吗？可这也没什么可吃醋的啊，三个人都知道这不是真的。他想打趣Jesse，却灵敏且及时地发现，Jesse表情不对。

Jesse看着虚空，一脸空白。他看向Andrew的眼角又急速收回。他注意到了Andrew的打趣的笑容，他反而平静下来了。Andrew感觉不对但不知道为什么，他收敛笑容看着Jesse。

Jesse抬手指电脑，马上又软软垂下。他用没什么起伏的声音说：“你好长时间没笑得这么开心了。我是说，傻乎乎那种。”

Andrew笑得更开心了。他无视Jesse的畏缩和躲闪在Jesse额头上和嘴唇上各亲了一口，开始看电脑里的照片。翻了几张，Andrew把Jesse拽过来圈在自己怀里，用鼠标晃着光标，“是这个？”

Jesse点点头。他想把自己拉出Andrew的怀抱，但Andrew把他圈死了。Jesse第一次觉得Andrew的肌肉很烦人。当然，Jesse自己也没用力。他甚至觉得自己的骨头酥了。

Andrew看到了引起Jesse恐慌的照片。他不得不承认，他笑得实在太傻了。他看了照片里Emma的表情，对Jesse说：“Emma问我，我真和你谈恋爱了感觉怎么样。然后我就……这样了。”

他把另一条胳膊搭上，把Jesse彻彻底底抱在怀里。Jesse扭了几下，放弃了挣扎。

“对不起”，Andrew亲吻着Jesse的头发，“我刚才没注意到你的情绪。我以为你是吃醋了。”怀中闷着传来“嗤”地一声，Andrew又一次笑了。“我知道你不会因为这个吃醋，我不该误会你。”

Andrew把Jesse提了起来。“你俩不一样。她是电影，我喜欢她，我欣赏她，我们相处很愉快。但是你，你我永远有摩擦，我永远会说错话做错事，但是我爱你。你对我来说，是和表演一样的意义，我要和它相处一辈子，喜欢它是我的本能。”

Jesse静静待在Andrew的怀里，不说话。过了好久，Jesse蹭着Andrew的衣服说道：“你们。”

“什么？”

“你说'你们'，还有'你我'。”Jesse用力挣脱Andrew的怀抱，Andrew觉得Jesse来真的也没拦他，改握住了Jesse的手。

“我和她是一类人。你知道的，我挺喜欢我自己的。但是你，好像是我缺失的那部分。”

Jesse没把Andrew的手甩开，却也面无表情。“这个时候化用亚当夏娃，你的脸呢。”

“除了强调性别，那故事挺写实的。”Andrew笑着眨巴眼睛。

Jesse看着Andrew，眼底情绪翻涌但什么也说不出来。他把Andrew的手拿起贴到脸上，又放下离开书房。Andrew慌了，站起来抓住Jesse的胳膊。Jesse眼睛乱转，抿着薄薄的嘴唇，虚张声势地：“我去洗澡。”

Andrew笑了。

直到第二天日上三竿，Andrew在Jesse怀里醒来，他才想起自己带过来的电影拷贝。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢 @小甜饼好吃 帮我理顺，没她我这文会卡到地老天荒。
> 
> 我没想把谁写成无理取闹，要是有这样的印象是我笔力不够。

以Andrew的敏感和聪慧，他确定他和Jesse之间出了问题。

之前他俩无话不谈，现在不是了。之前黏黏糊糊的肢体接触，现在没有了。之前Jesse谨慎又莽撞，现在分寸恰到好处。

Andrew特别不适应。这不对劲。

终于建立起的夫夫默契？从激情走向温情？不可能。时间不够不说，Andrew清楚地知道他和Jesse不是那种因为“合适”和“需要”在一起的情侣。他们对对方的渴求建立在对对方真实自我的欣赏之上，从他们剖白内心开始，他们的灵魂在对方面前就是赤裸的。赤裸，同时安心。

现在想一下，他俩居然理所当然接受这样的状态，简直疯了。虽然Andrew本人没有后悔也觉得这样很好，但是Jesse……不知道他怎么考虑的。

难道Jesse后悔在这段关系中剖白自己吗？

Andrew设想了一下这种情况。他觉得自己很难接受。可如果Jesse愿意，他可能也想，尝试一下。

就，会很难过吧。

但Jesse到底怎么想的？怎么问？怎么才能知道？

以及……他为什么不说？

一一一一一一一一一一一一一

接下来的几个月，Andrew绞尽脑汁想解决这个问题，但无果。

旁敲侧击，Jesse没有任何反应。

浅显一点旁敲侧击，Jesse好像还是没听懂。

买礼物让他开心一点？Andrew买了本Jesse非常喜欢的带作者签名的初版书送给Jesse，Jesee特别开心，甚至拉着他叽里呱啦说了好几个小时这本书的作者还有这家出版社的奇闻轶事。但马上，Jesse又恢复到了Andrew认为不对劲的状态。

Andrew知道这意味着什么，他好歹谈过几次恋爱。这说明两人之间的问题是原则性的，至少在Jesse那里是原则性的。但Andrew不知道那是什么。

Andrew不是不擅长猜别人心思，但这是Jesse，他了解他的特质他的志向但不知道他谈恋爱是什么样子。而且他俩恋爱谈得特别不正常，打个不恰当的比喻，他觉得这份感情已经超出三维空间了，不能拿物理定律来套。

他打电话问妈妈，妈妈把电话给了爸爸，爸爸问他什么时候开始的，有没有个时间点？他打电话给Emma，Emma想了想，说这可能是失去了安全感的自我防卫，她让Andrew想想他是不是说了什么过分的话让Jesse觉得心慌了。Andrew最后问Eddie，Eddie说Hannah一直很直接，她的情绪她处理不了的都会说出来，甚至不说直接拿垫子拍他一顿。所以他不太知道这种状况怎么处理，不过他自己有情绪的时候，都是Hannah揪着他问出来的。他建议Andrew死缠烂打（“有策略地”，Eddie补充），让Jesse把话说出来。

所以，现在的重点又回到了“是什么”。知道“是什么”，“为什么”也就知道了。那么，要不Andrew看出来，要不Jesse说出来。

Andrew从未觉得如此头大。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

最近几个月，Jesse突然忙了起来。去年获奖的原创舞台剧剧本和最佳男主已经是明日黄花，在这个行业里无论是谁都不能躺在过去的成绩上睡大觉。看看尼古拉斯·凯奇，接烂片接成票房毒药了。

Jesse接了两部电影，都是人气极高的商业片，包括一部漫改片。Andrew问他怎么现在就换风格了，不用再磨炼两年吗，Jesse说他想尝试这样的电影。

所以，Jesse很忙，忙着看书研究剧本做体能训练忙着拍戏忙着跑宣传，忙到Andrew只能和自己的右手度过很多本该更美好的时光。

这也是亟待解决的问题之一。Andrew知道Jesse在逃避，但他不想捅破。他和Jesse的关系现在非常脆弱，不解决核心问题先捅破这个，直接崩盘。

上帝啊，Andrew祈祷着，让我明白问题究竟出在哪里吧，阿门。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

或许上帝真得听见了他的祈祷。

Jesse马不停蹄参加各种节目各种采访，Andrew在自己忙的时候看回放，不忙的时候看直播。宣传期节目，Jesse不可避免地被问到感情问题。官方答案是“目前更专注于写作，没有女朋友”。这天Andrew看一个节目的回放，主持人和Jesse关系不错，在Jesse说出官方答案以后，主持人笑着问他“对于爱情有什么期待”，他说“希望能和对方无话不谈”，主持人又问“你在恋爱中最担心什么”，Jesse想了想，说“因为很爱对方就希望能够按照对方的方式相处，但自己又调整不了，看着自己对对方和关系本身的信念走向崩塌却无能为力”。主持人表示不解，有什么不能说出来的呢？Jesse回答“感觉对方理解不了我，无法理解且不能接受。如果猜测变成事实，很可能就没有信心走下去了”。

Andrew能看出来主持人没有理解Jesse的意思。他善意但无关痛痒地说“沟通总是必要的”，Jesse点头，他自己补充“我在写一部这样冲突的剧，我想办法让他们好好沟通”。这个问题算得上圆满，主持人又说了一段广告词，就插播广告准备下一段了。

Andrew离开电视机，用自己的笔记本狂翻twitter。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

Andrew看了三遍，又翻出了他和Emma拍得那组照片，拼命回忆那天他和Jesse的对话。他甚至把笔记本拎到Jesse的书房，放在那天Jesse电脑一样的位置，照片大小也一样。他坐坐站站走走停停，回忆Jesse的话，回忆Jesse的表情。

“你们”。Andrew想起Jesse这句话。他还想起了自己解释完以后Jesse的反应。他想起自己再之前，想打趣他的时候Jesse的表情变化。Andrew现在认识到了，从情绪不稳到表面平静，Jesse绝对受伤了。

原来是因为这个，Andrew想。他呼出一口气，感觉问题解决了一半，但心里还是乱成一团。他怎么跟Jesse解释，他一点也不知道。

这很累。但是他不想放弃。他太想念和Jesse无话不谈的日子，他现在知道Jesse也想。那就打起精神，想办法解决这个问题。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

连轴转得跑完了宣传期，Jesse回家就睡死了过去，衣服还是Andrew脱的。睡了十个小时起来，Jesse洗了澡又喝了Andrew喂过来的蔬果汁，又沉沉睡了过去。

睡了两气儿的Jesse终于缓过来了。他伸个懒腰，拽过被子，一翻身看见Andrew团在枕头被子里。

Jesse伸手摸他的脸，停了一下又摩挲他的耳朵。Jesse拖着被子让自己紧贴Andrew，把头埋在Jesse臂弯里又睡了过去。

Andrew醒来的时候看到一颗长出一点点头发的脑袋睡在他的臂弯里，开心得不行，心中的阴郁之气一扫而空。他不敢动，只用另一只手轻轻地挼Jesse的头发。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

两人最终从床上爬起来的时候都快中午了。Jesse问他晚上回他自己住的地方吗，Andrew说看情况。两人洗漱，穿衣，收拾房间，Jesse自己做了两人的午饭，对惊讶的Andrew得意地挑挑眉毛。

吃饭，刷碗，锅碗瓢盆各居其位，Andrew对Jesse说：“我们需要谈谈。”

Jesse说：“好。”

Jesse打开书房门在桌边坐下，Andrew也跟着他坐下。Jesse盯着Andrew，努力压制着自己的不安。

“对不起Jesse”，Andrew先道歉，迎上Jesse困惑的目光，“我不知道我之前话没说清楚，让你联想到了不太好的东西。我希望你能听我解释，或者你可以告诉我，你因为什么委屈。”Jesse张口想说话，被Andrew截住了：“求你，不要说‘没有委屈一切都好’。我是你男朋友，我们之间不对劲我能感觉出来。”

Jesse闭上嘴，看着地面。他没抬头，闭着眼睛说：“不要套路。”

“套路？”

“不要那么笑。谈事情的时候不要拥抱。你笑得不开心，你的拥抱只是完成任务，我是你的男朋友我能感觉出来。”

Andrew像脑袋上被打了一棒。Jesse看着他，一脸不忍又很认真。

“好。”Andrew涩声回应：“我知道了。”

被这么一打岔，Andrew陷入了自责的情绪中，本来想好的话都忘了。倒是Jesse开始说话了，说的就是Andrew从电影节回来那次。

“你和她一起，笑得特别放松，特别开心。那张傻乎乎的，你说你是跟她提起了我”，Andrew想插话，Jesse摆手，“我知道确实是这样，因为我见过你那样的笑容。但是你说你和Emma‘我们’，说你和我“你我”，我不知道该怎么说，我很难过。你给出的理由让我觉得，我似乎没有权利要求什么，这样已经很好了。是的我知道这样已经够好了，但是我不知道我还能不能和你更近一点。”

Andrew想抱着他，但生生忍住了。

“你看到我看你的照片，你看起来很像我小学的老师。他很亲切，很有趣，但是他看着我就像看着一个胡言乱语的小孩。我是小孩，但是我不会胡言乱语，我当时会因为他的几句话情绪不好但我不知道为什么。成年以后也是这样，我再认真说话，别人也当我是胡言乱语。我说任何事情，总有人说‘那没什么’，但是他们自己遇到相同事情又跟要死了一样，真是蠢透了。我没想到你也会这样，你和其他人不同你没有恶意我知道，但是我真不好受，我希望你能知道。”

Jesse停下了。他眼眶发红。Andrew心疼得不行，他看着Jesse不说话了，赶紧凑近抱住。“是我的错，是我的错”，Andrew托着Jesse的后脑勺，感觉Jesse在他怀里放松了下来。

Andrew放开他。说正事的时候不要套路，Andrew不敢忘。

“这就是你不开心还不说的原因？你怕我不理解你更不开心？”

“不。不是，我说是。不不，不是这个意思。我……”Jesse看了Andrew一眼，用破罐破摔的语气说：“我怕我说了你还在笑，觉得好笑，觉得好玩，我就直接提分手了。”

吸气，Andrew提醒自己。耳边传来Jesse下一句：“而且，那不会是赌气。我和你也不会再有什么可能了，我知道我没办法再开始。”

居然已经这么严重了。Andrew垂头丧气。他知道Jesse说得对，但是他从没想过Jesse会忍这么久。想到这里他居然开始心疼Jesse。他到底怎么了，他真不知道。

Jesse一动不动地看着他。

先不要自责，Andrew告诫自己。自责解决不了问题，自责没法挽回关系。他想说点什么，但最后只有一句：“抱歉Jesse，我不知道我能说什么。”

Jesse还是定定地看着他。

一字一句，Andrew崩出了这几句话：“我从来没有把你当笑料。我喜欢你，就是那个你。我怀念以前你我无话不谈，我觉得我们可以回到那样，这是你的希望也是我的希望。”喘了几口气，Andrew又说：“我说你、我，主要因为，你是Jesse，你在我眼里，就是Jesse。我在你的对面，因为我一直用旁观者的心思欣赏你。这不是套路，Jesse，这是我的真心话。从我认识你，我就被你吸引，直到我意识到那是什么。”

Jesse靠过来。“别这样Andrew，你别难过。这是我的问题，我只是一直纠结，自己没过去……”

Andrew笑了，“别说自己都不信的话。”

Jesse闭嘴了。

Andrew默默看着他。“有话说出来。我会听的。别直接定性我的反应。我喜欢你的程度，总比你以为的要多。”

Jesse点头，他抱住了Andrew的胳膊。Andrew放松下来，另一只胳膊试探着，环住了Jesse。

两人都平复下来。Andrew半问半确认：“问题解决了吧？”

“问题？”Jesse茫然。

“我们之间不对劲出了问题，现在问题解决了吗？以后可以顺利相处下去了吗？”Andrew笑着，满心期待Jesse的“Yes”。

“你管这叫问题？”Jesse的反问带了情绪，“你解决了就能一劳永逸？”

轮到Andrew茫然了。他站起来，看着Jesse：“Jesse，有话说出来，你能解释一下吗……”

“你在乎的和我在乎的不可能相同。对我来说的冒犯，对你来说可能只是玩笑。这是因为，你和我是两种人，我比你更了解某些话背后的背景、语境和含义。比如现在，你觉得你这番沟通，这种姿态，解决了一个问题，解决了就会一切顺利。我要告诉你，这不是问题。人和人观点不一样，想法不一样是常态，沟通没那么重要，重要的是尊重。想一劳永逸是做梦，你要觉得这是问题，那么我就是你那个问题，你解决我就解决了所有问题，就可以一劳永逸。”

Andrew跟着Jesse站了起来。他盯着Jesse，试探着走近：“你接着说，想说的都说出来。”

Jesse反而不知所措。“呃，我说完了，就这些。”他不安地左右摇晃，走向门口的玄关，“我要出去走走，静一静。”他以迅雷不及掩耳之势穿鞋披衣出了门。

Andrew特别头疼。他穿上鞋要追上去，但随后收到了Jesse的短信。“我去你家。我有钥匙。别过来，我真想一个人静静。今天别过来。”

好吧。Andrew脱了鞋子，把自己扔在沙发上。他回复Jesse：“门窗锁好，记得开空调，充电器在卧室，冰箱里有吃的。”

过了好一会儿，Jesse回复：“嗯。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常极其加特别感谢陪我理顺思路的 @小甜饼好吃 ，还和我突发语C解决了差不多两次更新的量。拜谢！！！
> 
> 【警告】【警告】【警告】【夹杂私货注意】此篇中Andrew对Woody Ellen的负面评价态度和评价不是他的，是我的。

第二天，Andrew一大早跑到自己住处附近的咖啡店，边吃早餐边给Jesse发短信，问他要不要一起。Jesse很快回复，说自己马上下来。

Andrew开心地收起手机。在啃第二根香肠的时候，Andrew看到在小路上东张西望的Jesse，赶紧叼着香肠把Jesse迎进来。

Jesse看着他笑得不行，Andrew看着Jesse也笑没了眼睛。两人黏黏糊糊地吃完了早餐，之后在Andrew房子里待了一天。

晚上，Andrew收到自己经纪人的短信，警告他不要在公！共！场！合！和自己男朋友黏黏糊糊，咖啡店老板没有发图但是发推感慨了两句，差点引爆twitter和tumblr的Jewnicorn和TSN粉丝群。Andrew给Jesse看了，Jesse上了自己的邮箱，发现自己的经纪人也发了一封同样内容的。两人对视，“嘿嘿嘿嘿 ”傻笑起来。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

如此一番折腾，Andrew可真有点怕了。他怕自己哪句话又伤了Mark，说话之前先在脑子里转三圈，分析一下语境、背景、潜意识，没问题了再说出口。Mark也放松了许多，逐渐恢复到了想说就说随意吐槽的状态，Andrew经常听得哈哈笑。

但是吐槽来到Andrew自己头上，就很难哈哈笑了。

这天Mark看书看得迷迷糊糊，差点趴桌子上睡着了。他站起来走走缓神，看到Andrew把两年内的日程列了个Excel。他困惑地问Andrew：“你在干什么？”

“我在挑选简历素材。”Andrew愉快地回答。

“简历？”Jesse吓得清醒了，“你还需要简历？”他抓住Andrew的手腕，“说，你是从哪个时间来的？”

Andrew咯咯笑：“拜托，那么个大钟挂在墙上，我直接报时间好啦。”

Jesse不解：“那你这是做什么？”

Andrew笑着，有点不好意思：“有个东欧的@*独%&立#￥电影导演，想拍一部关于边缘村庄的电影。他知道我，但还想看我的简历。”

“你的经纪人呢？她不该一手包办吗？”

“不要这么说她Jesse。我还是想自己做，她来把关。据说这位导演比较有个性，我希望他挑中的是真实的我，要不合作起来会有麻烦。”

Jesse倚在桌子上，觉得好笑：“一份简历能看出什么啊。导演选演员，不该看作品和试镜吗？还有看别的的，跟简历就更没关系了。”

Andrew乜斜他：“Jesse。”

Jesse举手投降：“好好好，我不说了。你看了剧本吗，想演哪个角色？”

“呃，”Andrew顿了一下，“还没有剧本。”

Jesse定住了。“你还没看到剧本，还是导演手里没有剧本？”

“导演手里的剧本还在修改中。”

“导演说的？”

“嗯。”

Jesse转了转眼睛，没说话。他问Andrew：“这位导演叫什么，有作品吗？我想看看。”

“我上回从影展拎回来的片子里有他的。片子叫什么来着……天啊我又忘了，还得再背一遍……”Andrew好不容易把眼睛从资料上移开，“对！就是第三个！不是这个，是它右边那个，不不，是那个黑色的，对！噢我想起来了，Jesse，这部电影没有英文字幕。”

Jesse皱了皱眉。“参加电影节不做英文字幕，这是没想着卖出去？你看过吗？”

“看过。”Andrew语带迟疑，“不过我看睡着了。”Jesse看向他，Andrew辩解：“没字幕我又看不懂！”

Jesse笑了。“好吧，我有心理准备了。反正我看导演，有没有字幕影响不大。”他转身，打算到客厅连投影仪看。

“嘿！”Andrew叫住了他，“帮我续点纸！”

Jesse打开一包全新的打印纸填到了打印机里。“你在我家鼓捣你的简历是不是就看上了这台打印机？”

“就是嘛。”Andrew朝Jesse挤眼睛，“还有你。”

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

Jesse看完电影感觉不太好。电影本身的艺术水平还是不错的，带了点离群索居或者说与世隔绝带来的异域风情，让这部电影更加令人回味。但让Jesse不安的不是这些，而是这位导演的一些……偏好。

Jesse非常敏感。这是天赋也是诅咒，他不可避免地因感受到恶意受到伤害，但他也能避开一部分恶意并接收更多善意。同时，Jesse早熟而聪慧，对他人的洞察接近本能。他能看出导演是深柜，这没关系，他也是，本身这只是性取向而已，伤害不了谁。但这位导演，对人的态度，对角色的态度，让人觉得恐怖。导演对美好事物的占有欲和破坏欲，至少在这部电影里展露无遗。

慎重起见，Jesse查了一下这部电影，从三个不同的渠道确认了电影的故事和“古典悲剧”没什么关系。保存了网页，Jesse想着怎么给Andrew提醒。

他眼前浮现出Andrew笑得弯弯的眉眼，觉得此事特别难办。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

Jesse自己推演了三种旁敲侧击的方式，都以被Andrew不以为意哈哈笑过让他不要担心结束。Jesse不能接受这样的结果，他闭上眼睛开始推演第四种，却被人推了肩膀。

“电影看完了？怎么样？想什么呢？”Andrew贴了上来，下巴靠在Jesse肩膀上。

Jesse睁开眼睛。“看完了。还可以。我在想怎么和你对话。”

“咦，你在构思新剧本吗？那你直接和我对话好了。”Andrew手里捏着一份简历，笑嘻嘻地抓个凳子在Jesse身边坐下。

Jesse看着Andrew，不自觉说话吞吞吐吐：“我，我觉得，这个导演可能有问题。”

Andrew不笑了。他问Jesse：“什么问题？”

“只是我的感觉，”Jesse说着，看着Andrew的表情，“这位导演的控制欲和破坏欲都很可怕不是对电影，是对一切，尤其是美好的事物。他还是个深柜，我……”

“深柜怎么了？和你我一样？”

Jesse胸口一紧。他深呼吸缓解，对Andrew说：“我不是那个意思。Andrew你听我说完。”

Andrew点点头，坐直了。

“我说的深柜，是指他不知道自己在柜子里，或者他知道但是他对自己否认。这样会出问题的，Andrew，你知道的。我说这个，是因为他是深柜他就会偏好男性，在边缘村庄这种可以很阴暗的题材上，他的占有欲和破坏欲……会对你释放。”

Andrew偏过头，看投影仪不看Jesse。

Jesse斟酌着句子：“我不觉得与这样的导演合作对你有什么好处。如果他真得……让你不愉快，你的表演也会受影响。如果剧本好那还好，但那导演到现在还没有剧本……我真得觉得，这挺没意思的。对于知名演员，他居然要演员给他发简历，这也很不可思议。我觉得，你可以考虑别的项目，或者至少，别抱太大期望。”

Andrew胸口起伏。过了好一会儿，他转过头来，半笑着对Jesse说：“我知道了。我会小心的。”说完起身走开，却被Jesse拉住了。Jesse拽得很坚定：“Andrew，你有话憋着没说。别憋着，说出来。”

Andrew微微挑起一边嘴角：“你觉得Woody Ellen的私德怎么样？”

Jesse整张脸沉了下来：“什么意思？”

“就是我说的意思。听着Jesse，我知道你在关心我，不过我可以保护我自己。我……”

“这件事和Woody Ellen什么关系？”

“Jesse，你选择性失明吗？你和他合作不是特别开心吗？我这位导演可没和自己养女结婚，又被自己前女友的女儿告&*性#￥侵@#！”

寂静。四目相对，Jesse难以置信，Andrew一脸后悔。

“Jesse，我道歉，我不该那么说你偶像。不过就这件事，我能保护自己，如果他真要做什么我也不怕撕破脸。我很需要这个机会，所以我会努力争取。”

Jesse脸上看不出什么情绪。“他做了，也说过他不怕别人说，你不用道歉。但什么叫做‘你很需要这个机会’？你要破产了吗？你的其他电影还有计划呢？”

Andrew语塞。“我想尝试一下，毕竟这是不同类型，也很磨练演技……”

Jesse打断了他。“《血战钢锯岭》和《沉默》已经足够证明你的演技了。当然你没法和雨果·维文比，他比你多演了几十年。就这部电影，你连角色、剧本都没看到，你怎么知道练演技？你到底想做什么？”

Andrew嘴唇发白：“什么叫我想做什么？”

这次是Jesse没有意识到发生了什么。他接着Andrew的问题说道：“你问我什么意思？你不觉得割裂吗？你说你的志向是表演，好，非常好，可你这两年选的工作，都跟你说的你的志向相反。不不，也不是相反，但总是偏离90度以上。你说你的志向是表演，那你该接有深度有成长复杂的多面向的人物，这是以好剧本为前提好导演做后盾的。但你却醉心于一个参加电影节不做英文字幕找知名演员要简历却没有成稿剧本的小有才气却无法压制自己破坏欲的导演，简直莫名其妙。从蜘蛛侠被砍以后你接工作就非常反常毫无规律，你要是一门心思想在表演上突破，你搀和什么*&政￥%治@#？你一双重￥&国%￥籍*&给反川普站什么台？站台就站台你卖什么萌？这些我一直无法理解我真不知道你是怎么想的……”

Jesse的话被劈头砸下的靠垫打断了，还不止一个。他惊愕地看着Andrew，Andrew气得直打哆嗦。

“你说我站台还卖萌？你TM给希拉里政治献金的时候在想什么？”

Andrew抓起大衣往出走，Jesse下意识拦他，被Andrew撞开了。Jesse愣了一秒钟，赶紧追出去，一下楼却发现不见人影。

Jesse思考了一下，顾不得那厚厚的禁止清单，打车直奔Andrew的住处。他换了一家店坐着，盯Andrew公寓的单元楼盯了一下午加一晚上，没人进没人出。

在Jesse狂打电话但电话从被挂断到关机的间隙，Jesse焦躁得一直刷twitter。然后，在深夜，快速浏览信息的过程中，Jesse看到了Andrew在希思罗机场和粉丝的合影。

随后，一条短信进来：“我想先静一静。”

Jesse想摔手机。你TM还知道发短信！你TM静一静就回英国！

Jesse定了定神，拨通了经纪人的电话，顶着她的怒吼重新调整了日程，换上了一个本来放弃了的活动，在英国。下周。

这次确实过分了，Jesse想。这次换我把你追回来。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更新也是由 @小甜饼好吃 的助力！与上次更新一脉相承的吵架~吵完和好了！
> 
> 加菲目前木有在澳洲的拍戏计划，纯属杜撰。

Jesse飞到伦敦参加活动，活动日程不紧张，很快就结束了。他在伦敦逛了好几天，被粉丝野生捕捉无数次。期间，Jesse给Andrew打电话，不接；发短信解释，不回；发多了手机还关机。Jesse没办法，每天发一些自己看到的景色还有人的照片，说几句话，晚上加一句晚安。

 

在伦敦晃了几天以后，Jesse到租车行租了一辆车，开车到了Andrew家。Andrew家的地址是Jesse求着经纪人问出来的，经纪人把他臭骂一顿以后告诉他，Andrew“没有反对”让Jesse经纪人得到他家的地址。她让Andrew看着办，这算个好消息。

 

Jesse觉得，如果是这样，他和Andrew这次还有说上话的可能。能说上话就有希望。他白天开车晚上休息，终于在三天后的下午开到了Andrew家附近。

 

Jesse在旅店办了入住，把车停在那里。他给Andrew发短信，Andrew仍旧不回。他确认地址，在栅栏门外晃了半天，终于鼓起勇气按响门铃。

 

“哪位？”

 

“您好。我是Jesse Eisenburg，你可能……听说过我。我是Andrew的朋友，听说他在这里，来看看他。”

 

没有回复，没有声音。时间有点长，Jesee很沮丧，觉得自己吃了闭门羹，但随后门“咔哒”一声开了。

 

Jesse忐忑不安，穿过花园小径走到屋子门前。

 

一位穿着白裙子的女士站在门外，笑着打开门把Jesse迎进去。她说她叫Lynn，是Andrew的妈妈，Jesse也从她与Andrew相似的眼睛确认了这点。她把Jesse安顿在沙发上，告诉他他找的人还在睡午觉，又给他泡茶。Jesse小心翼翼地问Lynn，他等不能在这里等，得到许可后Jesse和她有一搭没一搭得聊了起来。Lynn让他自己挑书看，Jesse摇摇头，说自己现在看不下去，刷了会儿手机。然后，他歪在沙发上睡着了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

等Andrew睡饱了午觉晃到客厅，眼前就这么一幅光景。

 

Jesse仰头坐着睡在沙发上，双臂合抱，卷毛被吹得一动一动的。自己妈妈坐在Jesse旁边笑眯眯看着他，父亲和哥哥站着和妈妈小声说话。诸如“你怎么不让他躺下”“我叫了他，也想把他顺过来，但他就抱紧胳膊焊在沙发上了”“他和Andrew谁大啊”“诶忘了我谷歌一下”的话也传进了Andrew的耳朵，Andrew又好气又好笑。

 

妈妈看到了刚起床眼睛都没睁开还一头乱发的自家儿子，笑眯眯地挥了挥手。爸爸和哥哥也不出声地和Andrew打招呼，三个人把目光都转回到沙发上的卷毛。Andrew也看着Jesse，目光在他脸上绕了一圈又一圈。他发现几周不见，他确实有点想他。

 

四个人盯着看，其中还包括自己来找的人，Jesse可能感觉到了氛围的变化，醒了。他直起脖子，吓得一激灵，直接跌下了沙发，还压到了腿没法自己站起来。一家四口都忙着憋笑，Andrew走过去把Jesse拉起来。Jesse的脸、脖子还有耳朵都涨得通红。

 

Andrew使劲儿把自己的笑容憋回去，对自己妈妈说：“妈妈，晚上可以留他吃饭吗？”

 

“好啊。”妈妈微笑，爸爸、哥哥点头，走过去和Jesse握手，问了几句闲话。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

晚饭比较简单，但也折腾了四个人一起在厨房忙活。Jesse想去帮忙，其他人说不用，他还想凑到前面去打下手，被Andrew瞪了回去。过了一会儿，Andrew也被另外三人赶出来，Lynn让他陪客人。

 

两人坐在沙发上，大眼瞪大眼，说什么都不对，什么都不说也不对。Andrew问Jesse来英国是有活动吗，Jesse说自己有个活动，在伦敦。Andrew问他怎么过来的，什么时候回去，Jesse说自己开车过来的，车停在旅馆停车场，回去的时间还没定。Andrew笑笑不说话，也不看他，Jesse想道歉但觉得这不是好时机。

 

正犹豫着，开饭了。

 

吃完以后，爸爸妈妈和哥哥宣布他们晚上要出去明天再回来，Jesse说他收拾完了回去住旅馆明天再过来。Andrew问出去做什么，爸爸妈妈和哥哥说有个关于医药代表的餐会要参加。Andrew了然，哥哥拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，三个人换了衣服开车出去了。

 

房子里静下来了。Andrew招呼Jesse干活，Jesse跟着。Andrew问Jesse他订的房间留到几点，Jesse说已经付完钱了。说话间，厨房收拾完了，Andrew转了转，问Jesse能不能帮他打扫一下仓库。Jesse求之不得。

 

Andrew披了件外套出去，又给Jesse拿了一件。两人一前一后走进仓库，仓库门虚掩着。Jesse在Andrew身后关上了门，问Andrew怎么打扫。Andrew刚要回答他时，脸色变了。

 

“你把门关上了？”Jesse还没回答，Andrew就焦急地翻自己的衣兜。“Jesse你看看你的外套，钥匙在不在？”Jesse把衣兜从里到外翻了出来，什么也没有。Andrew那里也什么都没翻出来：“SXXT！钥匙在那一件外套里！”

 

Jesse推门，纹丝不动。他挑了挑眉毛，转头问Jesse：“仓库里有没有钥匙？”

 

Andrew快哭了：“我这把就是备用钥匙。”

 

“噢。那你父母哥哥，今天确实不会回来了？”

 

Andrew摇摇头。“那个医药代表宴会安排住宿。而且，”Andrew迟疑了一下，“他们今天怎么也不会回来了。”

 

Jesse看着Andrew。Andrew立刻跳起来：“我不是故意的！”看着Jesse没什么反应，Andrew反而静了下来：“我不是故意的。我知道你订了房间，我不会强迫你住在我这里。”

 

呼气，吸气。Jesse强压自己要爆炸的情感回路。“我倒希望你是故意的，”他慢慢地说道，压着声音。“本来我打算明天上午退房住进你家，死缠烂打也要住进来。我钱包里只放了三张过期的信用卡，今晚的房费是现金付的。”压下来突如其来的委屈，Jesse走到Andrew面前：“我们需要谈谈。”

 

Andrew看了Jesse的眼睛，又低下头，说，好。

 

Jesse定定地看着他，边点头边后退，拿起笤帚开始扫地。Andrew余光看着他，也去拿了另一个角落的笤帚扫了起来。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

扫完了，倒进垃圾袋，扎好放在门口，Andrew沉默地放平一个用旧的席梦思单人床垫，刷了刷灰，又拆了两床被子，叠好放在床垫上。他坐下，拍拍旁边的位置示意Jesse坐下。Jesse坐定，Andrew问：“你想谈什么？”

 

Jesse又被Andrew一句话噎回去了。他定了定神，告诉自己先谈正事，要不就谈不下去了。

 

“我道歉。我不该那么说你。你选的电影，你选的导演，我提建议归建议，重点还是你选。而其他借题发挥的那些，”Jesse捏了捏自己的鼻子，“我不该非议你的政治倾向，我也不该那么评论你参与政治的方式。”

 

Andrew叹了一口气，脸埋在两只手里。他闷闷地开口：“你这些说得都没错。”

 

Jesse一条胳膊环过Andrew背后搭上他的肩膀。“我不该那么说。”

 

Andrew苦笑。“你知道吗，我飞回来以后又开了那个站台视频。你说得对，我确实在卖萌。我……并不完全相信我说的话。我之前没想过这个。他们邀请我去，我就去了。”

 

“他们？策划，还是演员？”

 

“好几个人。我认识他们中的好几个人。”Andrew笑了，“除了Emma还有别人。”他边说边无意识地揉Jesse的头发，意识到自己在做什么以后停了下来。

 

Jesse把脑袋凑了过去，靠在Andrew肩上。这么好的机会，他才不会放过。“嗯，我知道，好吧我之前不知道我现在知道了。那么，你愿意说一下吗，为什么你会拍那个视频？之前没见你对这种东西感兴趣。”

 

“你先告诉我，你为什么给希拉里政治献金？你之前也不是对这种东西感兴趣的人啊。”Andrew蹭着Jesse的卷发，把半张脸埋在里面。

 

“我想支持魔鬼的对手。川普像……潘多拉的魔盒？只不过他先飞出来的是希望，希望飞完了，就该把其他的放出来了。”

 

“那你为什么觉得我这么做不好？反对魔鬼，不是每个有意识的善良公民应该做的吗？”

 

Jesse笑了。“川普不是美国公民选上去的吗？你难道在说，投票给川普的，都是不善良的、没有意识的？这跟民主的本义不符啊，Andrew。”

 

沉默。Andrew把手肘杵在Jesse背上挠了挠自己的脑袋。“我……大概了解为什么有人会投川普。我也知道很多人，只是不想投希拉里而已，就像你也是想投川普的对手。很多人不甘，都在泄愤，我也一样。不过话总没说错，川普不可能成为一个好总统，他用耸人听闻的言论让人投票，他还会走到底。他会走到底。”

 

恐惧。这是Jesse在Andrew眼里看到的情绪。Jesse轻叹：“从魔鬼出现，到地狱即人间，还远着呢。”

 

“怎么可能远？一个好人到一个纳粹，也不过两周时间。”Andrew抱着脑袋：“你看过那部电影吗，我看完以后才知道是实事改编。太恐怖了。”

 

“没什么恐怖的，这就是人类，这就是我们。”Jesse躺了下来，有点困了，但还不想睡。

 

Andrew“腾”地站起来了，Jesse一惊，困意没了。他看着Andrew，红着耳朵大嚷：“人不应该是这样的。人是万物之灵，我们本不至于如此。几千年几万年几十万年我们走到了这里，我们创造了这一切，我们本来可以做得更好。”

 

Jesse也站了起来，面对Andrew。“‘我们走到了这里’。这话太像演讲了，说完听众会欢呼鼓掌超70分贝那种。但那又怎么样呢？布鲁诺死在火刑架上，美国宪法不承认黑人地位，奴隶制在内战以后也没完全废除，联邦1943年才废除排华法案，2010年才废除不问不说。”

 

“所以呢？川普上台是正确的？”

 

“他是魔鬼，很多人也是魔鬼，甚至很多人觉得希拉里是魔鬼。可他也是人民投票选出来的，他上台也是民主制度的产物。 既然民主制度觉得人类的每个个体有权利有能力为自己做决定，从而造出了这个制度并执行，你就要承认这个结果。你反对他上台，是反对民主本身吗？我现在不想管他说什么，有这时间我宁可找点方法让政府做点实事。”

 

“实事？比如什么？”

 

“比如把家暴安置所的财政拨款吐出来……”

 

“你不反对他，不给他压力，他怎么可能把钱吐出来？”

 

“你听我说，Andrew，我不知道怎么解释我的观点。我大概已经不想再听他们这群政客说了什么，我只想看他们真的做了什么。”

 

“川普现在做的事情，你也看得见。”

 

“我没有看到。我只是听到了。他的政策到底哪一项实施了？”

 

“他是实施不利！最高法院下了禁止令！要是没有反对他的人，他已经把合法移民赶出美国了！”

 

“所以他是魔鬼，这并不奇怪，我不认为……”

 

“所以才要反对！”

 

“人民选择了释放撒旦，为什么你要以血肉之躯抵挡上帝施威？”

 

“Jesse，你认真的吗？你信上帝？还是你信民主？你在说什么？”

 

“我……我不知道，Andrew。我只是觉得迷茫，绝对混乱，觉得恐慌。为什么我们当时还有现在会聊这些事情？这些，有意义吗？这一刻的意义还是本来我们聊天的意义吗？”

 

“是你先质疑我的演艺生涯的Jesse。也是你说要谈谈的，虽然我觉得你是希望我不要再跑回英国，但是我们确实有必要谈谈。从刚开始这就不是单纯的闲聊。你说聊天的意义，聊天的意义就在于聊天本身，聊天的对象还有聊天的倾听者构成其本身的意义。”

 

讲到这里，Andrew咳了起来，舔了舔嘴唇。Jesse知道他渴了，他想找水但是别人家的仓库他不知道能放在哪里。他向着依云箱子走过去，Andrew也和他一个方向。他拿出一瓶水，看了保质期以后递给了Andrew；Andrew看着他，叹了一口气，抓出一瓶水塞到Jesse手里。

 

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，两个人都喝了半瓶进去，你看我一眼我看你一眼笑了起来。Jesse分外思念Andrew长了几条鱼尾纹的眉眼，Andrew也看不够Jesse的薄唇弯起来的样子。

 

喝完水，两人还是靠着坐下。“我没有在质疑，我只是在说我看到的。”Jesse慢慢地说出来，边说边挑选着最精确的词句。“在我看来，你想要的和你选择的完全不一样。我很困惑，也很迷茫，我的意思是说，我本来就困惑迷茫，你这样让我更加……困扰。你也和那些人一样说一套做一套吗？你也是虚伪的人吗？我知道你不是，你看起来不是也不应该是，但每次想到这个可能我就头疼到窒息。”

 

Andrew笑着叹气。“我想要的东西很多，我想达到的目标离我很远。我想着，趁我现在还可以走点弯路，我想尝试我以后没机会尝试的东西。我没有说一套做一套，我只是……没跟媒体说全而已。”

 

“那你要和我说说吗？”

 

“你想听多少？”

 

“完全取决于你。”

 

“如果我说我告诉了你全部，你会相信是全部吗？”

 

“这取决于我。但有一点我要说明，我不是因为你的事业爱你。你的事业要你自己选择，而我要做的就是支持我爱的人的选择。所以，Andrew，选择权在你手里，你要不要……”

 

“WTF？”Andrew差点把水瓶飞出去，“我当然愿意，但是你说你不信！我怎么相信你再告诉你？”

 

“我没有不信。怎么说，我根本不知道你要做什么选择。连你巡演结束要去澳洲拍戏都是媒体推送了我才看到的。”

 

“我没有定下来去澳洲拍戏！那是放风！就是看看能不能心音到我想要合作剧组想要的演员。镇定下来合同我都会带回来的，你可以翻，你可以看！”

 

“Andrew，我不是控制狂，不是这个意思！”Jesse也急了，“就是，下次有这种消息，放之前最好先和我说一下……”

 

“让你翻你不翻，你可以问你不问，憋在心里到吵架才说？对，你这不是控制狂，你这是驯养！”

 

Jesse像被Andrew扇了一耳光。Andrew也愣了。他站起来又坐下，想碰Jesse又不敢，开始语无伦次地嘟囔“我不是这个意思”。

 

Jesse定了定神。“你不能用这样的词语诋毁我。”

 

“我……”Andrew不知道能解释什么，“有时候这种事情不是我决定的，经纪人直接替我决定了。等我知道的时候，可能已经宣传好一段时间了。Jesse，你想知道你可以问我，你不开心可以骂我，别憋在心里自己难受啊？你不能让我猜你的行为逻辑，猜不对就在吵架直接爆发，你这折腾你自己也是折磨我！”

 

“好。”Jesse喝光了瓶子里最后的一点水。

 

“好？你怎么就……”Andrew气得脱力，“好啊。有什么不满你一起说出来啊？”

 

“没有了。提一个要求，不，请求。下次你知道的那些安排告诉我一下。”Jesse捏着瓶子，看着自己的脚。

 

Andrew看着他，又气又心疼却不知道说什么。Jesse把瓶子扔到角落，对着Andrew又说：“我一直自我折磨。但你说你受折磨，我就怕了。加菲，别受折磨。我爱你，我舍不得。”

 

“杰西，”Andrew后仰，倒在床垫上，“你习惯折磨自己。你这样我拦不了你，但是我真希望你别拿你我之间的关系来折磨你自己。这世间万物不如意的太多了，你的思索也经常遇到瓶颈，但别把我当不变好吗？我爱你不会变，但其他的都会变，你有什么想法你跟我说，可以吗？这是个请求。你说的报备，我会的。只是，你有了想法你问我，可以吗？”

 

“……好。虽然你的用词我依旧不喜欢。但，好。还有，Andrew，你不是我的锚，你不是恒量。我们的感情才是，我必须强调这点。”

 

“我也不喜欢你的用词杰西。而且，我或我们的感情，哪个是你的锚，有区别吗？我还能不爱你，还是你能不爱我？”

 

意外又理所当然的宣言，Jesse笑了。“这是个好问题。Andrew，你问倒我了。”

 

Andrew躺着，Jesse坐着，两个人看着对方哈哈傻乐。Jesse顺势倒在Andrew身上，脸埋在Andrew衣服里，贪婪地吸气，又一脸满足地呼气，吹着Andrew的衣领。

 

Andrew有一搭没一搭地撸着Jesse的头发。他问：“你有什么想说的？”

 

“什么？”Jesse抬起头，抓住Andrew要放开他头发的手。

 

“你想说什么，现在说。下次吵架不知道什么时候，我也不想再跑回来了。”

 

Jesse又趴了下去。停了停，他翻滚着躺在Andrew旁边。“我不喜欢你说我们的时候用'你我'，说到别人的时候用'我们'。不是那个意思，”Jesse转向Andrew，“我接受你的解释，我觉得很合理，但是我还是……不开心。”

 

Andrew沉默了一会儿才开口。“刚认识你的时候，我很开心。现在和你在一起我更开心——但不一样，那时候我觉得你像太阳一般强势而耀眼。我不敢把你和我归到一类，我觉得我们不是一类人，用'我们'感觉不贴切。”

 

Jesse翻过来趴着，胳膊肘撑着上身，面无表情看着Andrew。“怎么强势，怎么耀眼，你能解释一下吗？我不知道，我当时给了你什么印象？”

 

“很聪明，很博学，很犀利。你喜欢看书，喜欢写作，这些都很难。你对角色的了解和体会也远在我之上，我很佩服。”

 

Jesse崩溃了。他胳膊一软，一头栽倒在床垫上。“你想多了。读书和阅读只是我对抗这个世界的方式，我靠阅读和写作找回我自己，否则我早就疯了或者挂了。不，Andrew你别这个表情，”Jesse扑过去抱住Andrew，“这样很好，我很喜欢，你知道我想活下去。阅读和写作是让我活下去的元素，就像一个人要吃饭一样，这没什么可说的。它连爱好都不是，它没你想得那么崇高。而且，Andrew，你不觉得这很可笑吗？阅读，写作，这真的太浪费粮食了。如果我没有出生在美国，如果我父母负担不起我基本生存以外的支出，如果我需要一直刷盘子来维持生计，我也不知道我会成为谁，但是这算是特权你明白吗？所以，因为我享有的百分之几的特权，我可以活下去，但在你眼里这成为了‘我非常努力’的表现？这很滑稽，Andrew，虽然你这么看我我很开心，毕竟这相当于你喜欢我吃饭，只是吃饭就很喜欢，但是这没你说的那么……好。”

 

Andrew脑袋有点乱。“你到底想说什么？怎么感觉你在说‘我和你确实不是一个星球的？’”看到Jesse的表情，Andrew赶紧出言安慰：“我会注意的，我会改掉这个习惯的，我会适应的。”

 

Jesse用鼻尖蹭Andrew的锁骨：“如果我没有这些……特权，我不知道我会成为谁，但我绝对不会遇见你。我会认识你，我肯定会看你的电影知道你的名字，但我不会和你成为朋友，更不会像现在这样。你是天生的巨星，我不是，我只是个演员，而且我成为演员也是因为我想活下去。所以，Andrew，别把我从你那里驱离，至少打个招呼，行吗？”

 

“我知道了。对不起，Jesse。我会记得的。”Andrew抱着Jesse，两个人和衣而卧，在床垫上睡着了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

第二天，迷迷糊糊的两人被开锁的声音惊醒，爬起来一看是Andrew的父母和哥哥。据他们说，他们看到钥匙在鞋不在，就找到仓库来了。两人收拾了水瓶和床垫，把被子抱出去扔洗衣机。

 

第三天，Jesse开着租来的车回伦敦还车，又开了三天；然后他搭乘最早的飞机回纽约。从机场回到家，Jesse开门发现Andrew坐在客厅沙发上等他。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在不知道让他们怎么吵架了，感觉该吵的都吵完了，就让他们开开心心地HE吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 私设飞天，无力控制，我也没控制。文中演员对角色CP的态度，主要是因为我觉得，演员应该知道有这回事儿但是不知道具体情况如何，很多人会选择避开自己角色的CP。至于真人CP，我真觉得一般演员不太可能搜YY自己的文看（腐兰兰不是一般演员，他是外星生物，看自己的小黄文看得津津有味这种事情我真觉得他干得出来但是他是特例！），所以也是处于“知道有但是不清楚”的状态。
> 
>  
> 
> 以上想说明，我对其他CP没有偏见。
> 
>  
> 
> 至于为什么把贾老板当催化剂，原因有二：一、他用着顺手；二、当年宣传期“三人同行我是灯泡”的状态，这位有感觉，结合文里两位谈恋爱的状况，旁观者比当事人知道得清楚。
> 
>  
> 
> 写写写又发现……我对HE、BE也没有偏见，文里一切都是脑补啊，我僭越了我知道，但是不是对别人有意见，我没意见。真没意见。
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢 @小甜饼好吃 的精彩脑洞及慷慨分享。期待她的文。

N年以后，Andrew和Jesse结婚了。婚姻登记，联名账户，白金戒指。没有婚礼，没有改名，没有新闻。

 

两人对此非常满意。两人的经纪人对此不太满意。但是已然这样了，经纪人做了现在用不上但总有一天会用上的应对预案，放在那里。顺便更新了不用想也知道没有用的公共场合禁止令。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

事情起源自某个活动。

 

Jesse Eisenburg的《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》中文版发售，中国的迷妹欣喜若狂，预售订单数量和微博转发留言量都远远超出了Jesse的想象。尤其是对于当时放出的作为福利的Jesse背包中国游的照片，Jesse放了一张自认为不好看调色也非常惨烈的，但粉丝状若癫狂，全都是正向回应。“我终于意识到14亿人口是什么概念了”，Jesse努力平复呼吸，双手哆嗦托着马克杯对Andrew说：“14亿的意思是，即使你属于小众，喜欢你的人只占总人口的百分之一，这百分之一也抵得上美国的大城市人口了。”

 

Andrew被惊得面色惨白，说不出话。

 

配合中文版发售的新书活动，宣传申请了邮箱，这个活动是脑洞大开的Jesse想出来的。Jesse拿出了十本签名本，又配合申请这个邮箱，说让大家看书以后写读后感，或者与书里故事相关的故事，或者写书里故事人物的故事，中文即可。翻译的事情，谈好了由中国的出版和宣传承担，总之就像中国迷妹的反应一样，“卷老师空手套同人文啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”收到这种反馈，Jesse天天笑醒。

 

Jesse和Andrew讲了这个事情。Andrew笑着说他取巧，Jesse得意得不行。两个人都觉得，能有一百篇左右就很不错了，要是能有几百篇就可以开庆祝会了。事实证明两人猜得不错，最终邮箱收到了一百多篇各类文章。对接的工作人员说，剔除与《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》无关的，最后有效投稿总计89篇。出版社挑了十篇，把七篇翻译文章加三篇英文文章发给Jesse，又把落选但附英文翻译的两篇发了过去。Jesse看得超级兴奋，觉得自己赚翻了。

 

本来这件事过了也就过去了，但出版社和宣传把邮箱账号和密码给了Jesse，说即使过了截止日期也有不少文章发进来，不乏附英文翻译的，甚至直接用英文写成的。他们说，这是写给你的，你收着吧。Jesse就每个月登陆一次，看看有没有新的故事但并不回复。一年以后，渐渐没有新邮件发过来了，他把这个事情写进了专栏里，总结并再次感谢中国的粉丝。然后，出乎他的意料，他又收到了很多篇文章。这些文章不限于《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》，很多人发来了Jesse其他作品的读后感，其他作品的衍生作品，Jesse参演电影的影评，Jesse参演电影的衍生作品。五花八门，只有想不到没有写不出来。

 

Jesse看到一篇写The Social Network里Sean和Mark的文，自带英文翻译。他饶有兴趣地看完了全篇，又拽着Andrew一起欣赏。两人对着文里混合了Justin Timberlake本人和Sean Parker电影角色的Sean Parker笑了半天，Andrew还专门打电话给Justin。Justin被自己儿子缠得不行，直接说你不知道你们俩早就被写成文了吗？没人写我和Jesse，也没人写我和你，就你俩的文，一直没断过。Andrew说也就那几篇而已，写Sean和Mark的才多；Justin疲惫地哄着儿子，让Andrew自己上AO3或者fanfiction或者干脆搜一下ins、twitter或者tumblr的tag，了解一下他俩的文还有他俩角色的文再说多还是少，随即不客气地挂了电话。

 

Andrew和Jesse说了这件事，Jesse第一次以“找文看看”为目的搜索。很快，他们发现了两人的专属tag，又补习了关于AO3和fanfiction的同人文分类，还有留言、评论、点赞体系。习惯“阅读全文”的Jesse点开一个长篇读了简介和警告，感觉自己不认识英文了。他指给Andrew看，又翻了翻另几篇的，先不管着重标出的“暴#￥力”“non-con”“强@#￥奸”，那“ABO”是什么东西？

 

查完维基百科，又查了几个不用申请账号的论坛还有几个所谓的“科普”贴，Andrew和Jesse盯着电脑屏幕，沉默了。

 

半晌，Jesse以讨论学术议题的口吻发表评论：“果然，人类的追求永远离不开性和繁衍。这个设定一举两得，还特别省事，不需要努力就能获得。太偷懒了。”

 

Andrew已经丧失了组织语言的能力。“这是AV。或者GV。或者黄文。带我名字的黄文。这种设定的黄文。”

 

Jesse拍拍他的背。“看起来有些写得还不错……你看评论。“Jesse滑动鼠标，“‘感情线发展顺畅，肉也很香。谢谢！求继续！’所以，评价标准也和色情文学差不多，感情，还有性描写。”

 

“你打算看吗？”Andrew斜乜Jesse。

 

“不。色情文学写得再好也不是实战。”Jesse非常淡定。

 

Andrew面色铁青，抬手在触屏上戳来滑去。“这不是我。也不是你。不对，这俩怎么可能谈恋爱！？”

 

Jesse靠过来，读了一下Andrew的这篇文章。“和你的公众形象很符合。”他憋笑评论道。

 

Andrew怒目而视。“和你的也符合吗？”

 

Jesse耸肩：“我没有公众形象。”憋不住笑的Jesse滑动鼠标点开另一篇，“这篇分级'Gen’的挺不错的。很短，情感很细腻。”

 

Andrew看了两眼，然后就看了下去。他承认这篇确实情感细腻，文笔也很不错。但是看到最后，Andrew受不了了：“为什么分手了？好好的为什么分手了！？”

 

“你哪里看出来好好的了？”Jesse很诧异，“这篇每个自然段都在铺垫这两个人性格不合环境不好，最后肯定分手啊？”

 

“他们相爱啊？而且这是……你，和我！这是我们！我们两个！”

 

Jesse笑得特别开心。他从背后抱住Andrew，把下巴卡在Andrew肩上。“这是他们想象中的我们，总是不能在一起。我们过好我们的我们就可以了，我们在一起啊。”

 

Andrew叹气，点了点头，又把脑袋靠在Jesse脑瓜尖上。Jesse伸手关了网页，又安抚刚刚急得脱力的Andrew午睡去了。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

之后的日子照旧，但是Andrew总觉得愤懑。每次他和Jesse约会的时候，他和Jesse聊天的时候，他和Jesse讨论问题的时候，他和Jesse亲昵的时候，他都会想起那天他和Jesse搜tag的时候发生的事情。他没法忘记那篇文，没法忘记自己看得正投入却被结尾浇了一盆冷水，那种感觉太难受了。他又看了几篇kudos数很高的文，性描写跟笑话一样（他极度怀疑作者是不是连GV都没看过，不，连AV都没看过），但HE的总是顶着他俩名字的别人，BE的总是他们两个。

 

太过分了。太过分了。太过分了。他没想着分手，Jesse没想着分手，怎么说着爱他们这对的人那么多都哭着写他们分手？什么逻辑？

 

噢，悲剧美。悲剧的逻辑。Andrew可以写十篇论文写罗密欧与茱丽叶的悲剧结局的必然性，但是悲剧结局到他头上，他要在悲剧结局里和顶着他现实男朋友名字的人物分手甚至老死不相往来，这绝对不行。

 

Jesse问他怎么了，他也说不出来。但这也不是“没事”，所以他回答“我不知道该说什么，等我想清楚了会跟你说”。Jesse点点头，捏了捏Andrew的肩膀，对他说“也不用想太多”。

 

想着想着，Andrew想清楚了。不就是因为别人对他们的未来不看好，不看好的还是声称爱他们的人，这点让他心里不平嘛。别人怎么想和他俩半点关系都没有，但是他自己……他突然意识到，他好像还挺想推进两人的关系的。

 

可Jesse没这想法吧。Andrew敲了敲脑袋，惆怅。没看出来Jesse有这心思，他很享受现在的状态。但是……已经想了好几个月了，Andrew觉得即使这是冲动他也想试一试。至于Jesse，Andrew觉得，他应该不会被吓跑，即使吓跑了他也能追回来。

 

不过不好说。Andrew依稀记得两人合作话剧重新开始聊天的时候Jesse的样子，还有Jesse纠结了那么长时间还怎么也不说的“你、我、我们”。不能让他难受，Andrew想。旁敲侧击一下吧，看看什么反应。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

事实证明，Andrew旁敲侧击Jesse，就是纯粹的灾难。Jesse看得出来Andrew在旁敲侧击，他更关注Andrew怎么就认为他和Jesse说话需要旁敲侧击，到底发生了什么让Andrew不能直接说清楚？具体旁敲侧击的内容，Jesse心一慌就什么都听不进去了。

 

好在，从几年的相处之中Jesse学到了至关重要的一点：有话就说，不能憋着。他直截了当地打断Andrew的旁敲侧击，告诉Andrew他现在什么也听不进去，如果Andrew想说什么就直接说。

 

Andrew沉默地看着餐盘和刀叉，心一横牙一咬，掏出了个盒子。

 

蓝色，天鹅绒，方的，可以打开。

 

Andrew把盒子打开，对着Jesse。盒子里面有两枚白金戒指，款式不太一样，但摆在一起却意外地和谐。

 

“我怕吓到你。我也怕你就此躲得远远的。我觉得我还能把你追回来，但是，至少有相当一段时间，你会很难过。我不想让你难过。我知道我也有点急，我承认我是受了刺激，但是我这么想已经有一段时间了。几周了。你不用想着答应，但是先不要因为我求婚了你觉得害怕就提分手，现在的状态我也很满足，你不要……”

 

“I do.”Jesse拿起一个他觉得像自己的戒指朝Andrew晃了晃：“这是我的吧？”

 

“是。”Andrew楞了一下，“你答应了？”

 

“是啊。”Jesse笑着，笑得像从没笑过一样，“你刚才说你受了什么刺激？”说着，Jesse拿起Andrew那枚戒指，套上Andrew搭在桌上的手指。

 

Andrew打了个激灵。“我，是我求婚，我应该给你戴上戒指。”

 

Jesse想了想，把自己的左手伸过去。“你要摘下来再戴一次？还是我摘下来你再套一次？”

 

Andrew托起Jesse的左手，虔诚地吻在了戒指上。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

接下来的几天非常忙碌。两人回到自己的住所整理财产信息拟协议，分别给自己的经纪人打了电话。两位经纪人不约而同挂了电话杀到家里，仔细观察自己艺人的状态，发现两人除了荷尔蒙因素影响外，头脑清楚，逻辑通顺。两位经纪人通话核对信息以后，对Andrew求婚还记得买不一样的戒指以方便戴出去这件事表示钦佩，其他的无话可说。

 

婚前协议，完毕。婚姻登记，完毕。联名账户，开立。所谓之人脉，就用在了这种地方：靠谱的律师，下班以后的婚姻登记，签了保密协议的银行客户经理。根据婚前协议，两人收入的30%都会存到联名账户，作为二人生活开支，多存不限。

 

这一切都办完以后的好几天，Jesse才想起来问Andrew他当时受了什么刺激。Andrew瞪着墙上的钉子想了好久，才拍脑袋想起是因为那些文章的结局。平生第一次，Andrew看着Jesse笑瘫在地毯上。笑了一个白天，Jesse终于累得笑都笑不出来了。他躺在床上，打开ipad，开始写他下一部作品。

 

在这以后，他的作品里，总有人过得很幸福。不过，他再怎么写，都比不上Jesse和Andrew，他们自己的幸福生活。

 

一一End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇各种OOC失控莫名其妙甜甜虐虐的文就这么写完了。一切都出乎意料，不过除了我写得不怎么样以外都还不错。
> 
>  
> 
> 那个活动是真的，记得给卷老师喂文章啊。


End file.
